DIVINO PECADO
by HinataBueso93
Summary: "Ya me han informado que tu novio es un insípido aburrido Tú que eres fogata y el tan frío" - Porque el fuego y el hielo no congenian, porque tu y ese hombre no son compatibles. Tu eres fuego; pasión desenfrenada, eres una fiera que ruge deseando ser domada... ven a mi, con tu hombre, ven conmigo y deja que ardan nuestros cuerpos- (MENMA X HINA) (SAI X INO)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTAS:**

**PAREJAS PRINCIPALES:**

**MENMA/HINA**

**INO/SAI**

**LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES LOS TOMO DE LA PELÍCULA DE NARUTO, ROAD TO NINJA, PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, NO ES UN OOC, TAL VEZ SOLO DE AQUELLOS PERSONAJES QUE NO APARECIERON EN LA PELÍCULA, COMO SAI.**

**ESTE FIC SERA ALTAMENTE LEMONOSO, TOMANDO EN CUENTA LAS PERSONALIDADES DE HINA Y MENMA (SIEMPRE LOS HE VISTO COMO FUEGO PURO)… OBVIAMNETE EL LEMON SERA MÁS ADELANTE. PERO UNA VEZ EMPIECE… MMMM MÁS VALE QUE ESTÉIS PREPARADOS.**

**BUENO, QUE EMPIECE LA FUNCIÓN.**

**DIVINO PECADO**

…

**CAPITULO I**

"_Querido diario._

_Hoy voy camino a la hermosa ciudad de Texas, ¿a qué voy a un sitio así? Pues mi prometido Toneri tiene su residencia y sus negocios en este estado. El y su bendita crianza de caballos, me arrastran aquí._

_Bueno no me quejo, estoy lejos de mi padre y su papel de sobreprotección, mi primo y su acoso, mi hermanita y su fastidioso "hermanita ayúdame con esto" "hermanita ayúdame con aquello"_

_Me trajo con el pretexto de irme acoplando a lo que será mi vida a partir de nuestra boda. Y pues es bueno saber a lo que me atengo antes de ponerme la soga por completo… no mal entiendas, si quiero casarme con él, como no querría si él un ángel encarnado, joder, nunca pensé que cupiera tanta amabilidad, generosidad (e ingenuidad) en un ser humano._

_Solo pude traer mi gato Kuro y a la mojigata de mi amiga Ino… jejeje si, al menos tendré con quien pasar el tiempo_

_Bueno, seguiré contándote sobre este viaje al llegar, pues ya estamos cerca. El avión ya va aterrizar. _

_Hasta pronto_

_Hina Hyuga" _

…

-¿Qué tanto escribes querida?-

EL joven de blanca cabellera se acerca a su novia que se encontraba concentrada escribiendo las líneas de su tan preciado diario personal.

-No le prestes atención querido, es una tonta costumbre que no me he podido quitar-

-No me parece tonto, muchos grandes personajes se han hecho conocer a través de sus memorias escritas-

-Tú lo has dicho, reconocidos, famosos-

-Quien quita que el día de mañana tu logres serlo-

-Jajajaja no gracias, la verdad así estoy bien, la fama no va conmigo-

-Aunque para mí ya eres un personaje importante y famoso-

-¿así?-

-Por supuesto… para mi eres lo más importante, mi Hina-

-Eres un amor, Lo sabes verdad-

-Te amo-

La chica apresura el contacto de sus labios con los de su esposo… la verdad a pesar de los años de noviazgo… ella era incapaz de pronunciar aquellas simples palabras… ¿la razón? Ella bien lo sabe, pero decide ignorarla, al fin y al cabo… ¿Qué es el amor? no tiene la definición exacta, pero aquel hombre le puede proporcionar algo parecido; según ella; comodidad, estabilidad, un hogar, una familia.

Lo cierto es que le quería, eso no lo negaba, Y como no hacerlo, si aquel joven era todo un caballero.

El avión hace su arribo en el aeropuerto principal de Texas.

-Llegamos querida-

El joven de blancos cabellos es el primero en descender, y seguidamente toma la mano de su preciada esposa y le ayuda a descender por los escalones de aquel enorme avión.

Era hermosa, con obvias razones le tenía embobado. Sus largos cabellos azulados que llegaban hasta las caderas. Una figura esbelta, piernas bien delineadas cubiertas por unos vaqueros azules, un top negro que hacía resaltar sus dos grandes atributos frontales.

Tomo la mano de su prometido y se dirigieron al interior de la estación, a recoger el equipaje.

-0-

Después del ajetreo en aeropuerto, al fin se encontraban todos a salvo ya en el interior de la mansión Otsutsuki, les recibió muy alegremente la servidumbre. Quien parecía tratar con mucha familiaridad al Joven Toneri… como no, si este les daba la confianza que necesitaban para sentirse a gusto trabajando con él.

-Amor, deja que una de las empleadas las guie a los cuartos que ocuparan ustedes dos-

-Hump… amor… ¿no estaré en tu cuarto?-

La mayor de las Hyuga hizo un gesto parecido a un puchero infantil, mientras veía fijamente a su futuro esposo.

-_demonios pensé que al menos aquí se me iba a hacer con este sujeto- _pensó la joven.

-¿Qué sucede amor?-

Pregunta el joven, con una gota de sudor que bajaba por su nuca, pues este sabía muy bien a que venía el reclamo de su novia.

-De veras que eres… AAHH olvídalo, me iré a tomar una siesta, me siento muy cansada del viaje-

Toneri respiro profundo y rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de su futura esposa, acercándola a él.

-Sabes que te amo verdad, y por lo mismo voy a respetarte por siempre, no eres un trofeo en mi lista, y aunque muera de ganas por que estés durmiendo en mi cama, será de la forma correcta, es mi manera de demostrarte cuán importante eres para mí-

La joven suspiro resignada

-_Acaso su novio se había quedado atorado en un punto de la edad media-_

-lo sé, y aunque sufra en la espera, me voy a desquitar la noche de bodas-

EL joven solo opto por sonreír, y aunque aquel comentario logro encender sus mejillas, se acercó a su futura esposa, depositando un tímido beso en sus labios.

-Ve a descansar, que luego quiero presentarte al personal de la casa-

-Ok amor… ¿y por donde es que queda mi recamara?-

-Tenten, puedes venir-

Toneri alzo la voz, en llamado de una de sus empleadas.

Una joven de cabello castaño y ojos cafés se acercó a él, no usaban uniforme de servicio, pues ella llevaba puestos unos jeans azules algo desgastados y una camisita floreada. El cabello recogido en dos chonguitos estilo oriental y unas botas color café.

-Dígame Joven-

-Podrías llevar a mi novia y a su amiga hasta la habitación que arreglaron para ellas-

-Por supuesto Joven- y dirigiendo su mirada hasta la peli Azul –Acompáñeme señorita, por acá-

Siguieron avanzando hasta cruzar la sala, y luego subieron unas enormes escaleras que estaban diseñadas en arco, pues era una casa extraordinariamente grande, con colores claros en sus paredes, melón y beige… al centro se encontraba la sala, enorme, con unos muebles de cuero color negro y una mesita de vidrio al centro. Un televisor en la pared, aproximadamente 40 pulgadas.

En una de las alas de la casa, estaba la cocina, y en el otro extremo el despacho del Joven Toneri.

En la segunda planta se encontraban varias habitaciones. Incluidas la del joven Toneri, y las que usarían Ino y Hina. Estas dos quedaban al fondo del pasillo, la de Hina justo a la par de la habitación de Toneri.

-Estas son- indico la joven castaña

-Muchas gracias- Contesto Ino, una joven rubia de cabellos largos y mirada exótica de color aqua.

Llevaba un vestido largo, estilo veraniego. De largo hasta los tobillos y con un escote tipo top. Los mechones rubios cubrían sus hombros desnudos. Una chica bastante tímida y reservada, en comparación a Hina.

-Ya puedes retirarte- Indico de forma pedante la peli azul

-Con permiso- la castaña se retiró dejando a las dos amigas en las puertas de las recamaras.

-Yo tomare una siesta, este viaje me reventó el cuerpo-

Hina entro en su habitación, donde ya estaban sus maletas y la jaula de su querido Kuro.

-0-

-¿_y para que diantres quiero yo conocer a la servidumbre? Nada más esto faltaba, que piense que yo me rebajare como lo hace él, joder Toneri es demasiado blando hasta con su personal, pero que ni crea que yo seré así- _Hina suspiraba resignada, ciertamente le fastidiaba la confianza que sostenía Toneri con sus empleados.

-Como ya les había dicho- Indico el joven Toneri con una sonrisa cálida en su faz –Ella es Hina Hyuga, mi futura esposa, y por consiguiente la Señora de esta casa, tratadla desde ahora como tal, pues no falta mucho para nuestra boda-

Todo el personal se encontraba presente, bueno, casi todo.

-Ella es Kushina, nuestra talentosa chef jejeje-

-Que amable joven- dijo la mujer de cabellos rojizos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hina solo opto por suspirar de forma cansada

-El es el capataz, Minato-

-Mucho gusto señorita, estamos a su servicio-

Hina enfoco su vista hacia el capataz, que le sonreía cálidamente… pero ni así se atrevió a corresponder el gesto

-Ellas son Karin y Tenten, son las encargadas de la casa, cualquier cosa solo preguntadles a ellas-

Ni Karin ni Tenten hicieron comentario o ademan de saludo, pues ya habían notado las miradas que daba la joven peli azul, y ciertamente les incomodaba. En especial a Tenten.

-Y… - Toneri miraba a todos lados buscando a uno más de sus empleados

-Bueno, ellos son Rock Lee, Sai, Suigetsu, Kiba y Shikamaru, son los encargados de las caballerizas-

-Mucho gusto señorita- contestaron los muchachos en coro.

Uno de ellos enfocando su mirada hacia la joven rubia que se encontraba a la par de Hina, quien al notarlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Kushina, ¿y Menma?- pregunto extrañado el joven Toneri

La pelirroja solo opto por suspirar, -Discúlpelo joven, yo le indique que estuviera presente, no sé qué pasara con él-

-¿Podéis ir a buscarlo?-

-Por supuesto- pero antes que la mujer pudiera salir, Hina la detuvo con su voz.

-No creo que sea necesario, ya conocí a la mayoría, no veo de importancia conocer un peón más-

Se hizo un gran silencio en el lugar, a nadie le habían agradado esas palabras.

-Creo que la Señorita tiene razón-

Una voz algo grave sonó cerca de la puerta principal, de ahí hace acto presencia un joven de cabellos negros y piel morena, ojos azules como el cielo y un cuerpo fornido que bien se entallaba en aquellos pantalones vaqueros, y aquella camisa de mangas cortas que llevaba ligeramente desabotonada mostrando gran parte de su pecho.

Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujaba en su rostro, y con paso lento se acercó dónde estaban los demás.

-Por qué has tardado tanto- pregunta Kushina, con aire molesto

-Tenía asuntos más importantes que hacer-

-¿Más importante que esto?- dijo Kushina en forma de reproche

-Claro, el pobre de colmillo necesitaba un baño-

Respondió Menma en forma arrogante y sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro

Una vena apareció en la frente de Kushina quien ya tenía el puño cerrado, listo para estamparlo en la cara de su hijo…

Para ese entonces Hina no podía apartar la vista de aquel joven, y por supuesto que este lo había notado.

-Jejejejeje no te preocupes Menma, me alegra mucho verte de nuevo-

-Es un gusto que este de vuelta patrón, y más acompañado de dos damas hermosas-

Hina al sentir aquellos ojos azules sobre si, no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse.

-_pero que demonios me pasa con ese don nadie, contrólate Hina, contrólate, tu eres una dama-_

-MENMA- grito su madre quien ya estaba por perder la poca paciencia.

-Déjalo Kushina que no ha dicho ninguna mentira- Toneri solo sonreía, parecía muy acostumbrado a las impertinencia de aquel joven. –Mira Menma ella es mi esposa Hina Hyuga, y su amiga Ino-

-Es un placer conocerlas- dijo con un tono más grave, un poco cautivador, y haciendo una leve reverencia. Para luego alzar la mirada encontrándose con los perlados ojos de Hina, quien no había podido ni reaccionar ante aquel muchacho.

-Estoy para servirles en lo que necesiten, lo que sea-

Aquel comentario lo hizo casi directo para la peli azul, quien solo pudo sonrojarse más.

-_porque parecía un comentario de doble sentido, no, no, no, saca esa estupidez de tu cabeza-_

-0-

Después de las presentaciones Hina se sentía más agotada que antes, así que se encerró en su habitación y saco su diario.

"_Querido Diario_

_Ya estoy instalada en la que será mi habitación por estos tres meses, sí, mi arruinado futuro esposo tiene miedo que lo viole así que me puso en una habitación diferente a la suya, joder, que anticuado que es._

_Aparte de eso me toco aguantar las estúpidas presentaciones de sus empleaduchos de quinta… ¡ash! que fastidio… bueno… aunque había uno que no estaba nada mal. _

_Menma, joder como me puso de nerviosa, esa mirada penetrante, esa sonrisa socarrona y esa forma de hablar creyéndose superior… si, es un idiota, pero, por extraño que suene, es un idiota pordiosero demasiado atractivo, pero obviamente, no está a mi nivel, además soy una dama y no me rebajaría a algo tan sucio._

_Bueno eso es todo por hoy, ya debo dormir, haber que me tocara vivir mañana…_

_Hasta pronto_

_Hina Hyuga"_

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**SOLO ME QUEDA PEDIRLES QUE POR FAVOR ME INDIQUEN SI OS HA GUSTADO, SI QUERÉIS QUE LO CONTINÚE… O CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DECLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ MENCIONADOS SON TOMADOS DE LA PELICULA DE NARUTO; ROAD TO NINJA; DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**CAPITULO II**

…

Hina se movía de un lado a otro en aquella enorme cama, trataba de dormir, pero el ruido externo parecía fastidiarle la idea.

-Pero qué demonios, tan temprano y haciendo tanto escándalo-

La chica se dio por vencida, miro el reloj que yacía en la mesita de noche…

7:30

–Es una maldita broma verdad-

Resignada a que no la dejarían seguir en su mundo de sueños se dirigió a tomar una ducha.

Salió pasado unos veinte minutos, ya con su ropa puesta. Unos vaqueros azules ceñidos al cuerpo, una camiseta de manga corta de color negro y unas botas de cuero negro.

Al bajar las escaleras su amiga se encontraba cómodamente sentada en el sillón con un libro en mano y sobre la mesita un vaso de leche y galletas.

-Pareces una anciana aburrida-

Ino solo sonrió ante aquel comentario, pues ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Buen día Hina, como amaneciste-

Hina tomo una galleta y se sentó a la par de su amiga.

-Pues dormía plácidamente, pero estos ordinario me han despertado.

-Que esperabas, aquí se empieza a trabajar desde temprano, bueno, eso me dijo Kushina-

Hinata chasqueo sus dientes.

-Joder, ya estás haciéndote amiga de la servidumbre, acaso no cambiaras-

Ino volvió a ignorar ese comentario, y enfoco su vista de nuevo en la lectura.

-Iré a dar una vuelta, afuera, tal vez veo algo interesante-

Hinata se levantó e iba en dirección a la puerta

-Como el joven Menma-

Las palabras de Ino la hicieron detenerse, y con una mirada asesina se dirigió a su amiga

-Perdón… ¿que estas insinuando?-

-Yo… nada… solo es obvio como se dedicaron miradas ayer, creo que te conozco demasiado bien Hina, eso que destellaban tus ojos era interés, Interés por ese joven-

-Deja de decir estupideces Ino, mejor sigue tu lectura… yo me largo-

Y sin más salió por la puerta principal.

-0-

Caminaba sin rumbo por aquel enorme rancho… pudo divisar el corral donde encerraban a los caballos, y cerca de ahí las caballerizas… se acercó hasta el portón donde los jóvenes se encontraban entrenando con un enorme corcel negro.

-_que aburrido- _pensó

De repente aquel animal empezó a forcejear intentando romper las cuerdas, se veía agitado, y algo acelerado… solo relinchaba y hacia ademan a querer embestir con sus cascos a los pobres jóvenes que fallidamente intentaban calmarlo.

-Tranquilo amigo Tranquilo-

Por un momento se calmó, un joven de cejas espesas y peinado de hongo se subió a él, esta acción fue el detonante de la furia de aquella bestia, pues relincho fuerte y levanto sus patas delanteras, botando al pobre peón que cayo estrepitoso al suelo, soltando al animal que empezó a correr en dirección a la muchacha de cabellos azulados… obviamente el cerco le apartaba, pero aun así la joven se asustó y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, al ver aquel animal acercarse más y más.

De un salto el caballo había escapado de la verja y se hallaba frente a la muchacha que del susto cayó al suelo y solo pudo lanzar un grito de horro y serrar sus ojos, colocando sus manos frente a su rostro, esperando que aquel animal le embistiera, la pateara… o que lo que fuere que hiciera.

Pero… no pasaba nada… así que abrió los ojos, contemplando frente a ella el mismo corcel ya enlazado y más manso que un corderito, siento acariciado por un joven de cabellos negros y ojos color zafiro.

-Tranquilo Amigo, Ya paso-

Otro de los peones se acercó, tomando al caballo, dirigiéndolo de nuevo al interior de la caballeriza.

Hina aún no se había levantado, y su cuerpo titiritaba levemente mientras trataba de recobrar el aire.

-Venga señorita, levántese de ahí-

Menma le tendió una mano a la joven, quien al verle reacciono…

-hump, no gracias, yo puedo sola-

Dicho esto se levantó, pero el temblor en sus piernas la hizo perder el equilibrio, Menma se acerco por la espalda, rodeando su cintura con una de sus manos, haciendo que sus cuerpos se fundieran un instante.

Hina al sentir el contacto de aquel joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse, su piel quemaba, como si fuera una llama ardiente, que instantáneamente hizo prender en ella una corriente de fuego que recorrió su espina dorsal.

-Se nota, que puede sola- susurro Menma cerca del oído de Hina, quien a salir el aire caliente rozarle su lóbulo no pudo evitar encresparse, pero recuperando la compostura logro alejarse de aquel chico.

-Serás insolente-

Menma sonrió de lado mientras empezó a deleitarse con la figura de aquella joven…

-Que…Que…Que… tanto me ves, pervertido-

Hina que al sentirse observada solo opto por llevar sus manos frente al pecho en ademan de cubrirse, mientras el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hacía más evidente.

-Jajajajaja- una risa burlesca salió de los labio de Menma –por favor señorita, es verdad que esta buena, pero las he visto mejores-

Aquello dio directo en el orgullo de la joven Hyuga

-Eres un… aaaaah, no sé porque pierdo el tiempo con peones inútiles como tú-

Y se dio la media vuelta decidida a seguir su camino

-Claro que un poco de carne blanca no cae mal-

Hina se detiene de golpe, dispuesta a insultarle… pero

-_tranquila Hina, Tranquila, no te rebajes al nivel este pobre diablo…-_

Y logrando recobrar la compostura siguió su camino de nuevo al interior de la mansión, maldiciéndose por haber salido de ella.

-0-

-jajajajajajaja-

-DEJA DE REIRTE INO-

-perdóname jajajajajaja, de veras lo siento Jajajaja-

Hina chasqueo sus dientes mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de la sala principal.

-No debí contarte nada-

Ino respiro profundo, tratando de encontrar su compostura

-Ok, ya estoy bien-

-Hump-

-ya no te enojes conmigo-

Hinata volteo su cuerpo intentando dar la espalda a su amiga

-Hina, lo siento, de veras-

-Ese imbécil peón me dijo cosas feas, ¿Quién demonios se cree? AAAHHHH que rabia me da-

Una gota de sudor resbalaba por la frente de la rubia, mientras escuchaba a su amiga mandar un sinfín de maldiciones al moreno.

-Y se cree que está a mi altura, pedante, arrogante, pervertido… AAAHHHH como lo odio-

-Hina. Tranquila, no le des mucha importancia-

-No se la doy, solo que, solo que, ME MOLESTA-

-Aléjate lo más que puedas de el-

Hina volteo la mirada hacia su amiga, quien la veía con semblante serio

-Aléjate de él, es peligroso, y más para ti-

Hina arqueo una ceja, sin entender bien la preocupación de su rubia amiga

-¿de qué hablas? ¿Peligroso? ¡Ja! Solo es un malcriado-

Ino suspiro

-Solo hazme caso Hina, trata de alejarte lo más que puedas de él-

-Hai Hai como si fuera de mi gusto respirar su aire-

Hinata agito la mano, restándole importancia a las sugerencias de su amiga.

Ino suspiro resignada, algo le hacía pensar que su amiga ignoraría sus consejos… no sabía porque pero presentía que eso iba a acabar muy mal.

-0-

La hora de almuerzo llego sin ninguna novedad, en el comedor principal se encontraban Hina, Toneri e Ino degustando sus alimentos. Sobre lo sucedido en la mañana Hina había preferido no comentarle a su prometido, pues aunque estaba muy enfurecida, no se permitiría darle más importancia de la necesaria.

…

Por otro lado, en la cocina se hallaba reunido en una gran mesa todo el personal. Ahí el silencio era imposible de mantener.

-Jajajajaja creo que hasta tu querido colmillo detesta a la futura patrona-

-Se agito solo con verla-

Risas múltiples se hicieron oír en aquel lugar, hasta que una señora de cabellos rojos les interrumpió

-Ustedes si serán estúpidos, apenas lleva un día la señorita y ya la embarran, que no se dan cuenta que será nuestra patrona, por Dios ya maduren, ni que tuvieran 5 años-

Los jóvenes guardaron silencio por un instante… hasta que el propio hijo de Kushina se hizo escuchar.

-El que vaya a ser nuestra patrona no le quita lo pedante… esta buena la condenada… pero es muy altanera-

-Pero si apenas la conocéis hijo, no tiene ni 24 horas de haber llegado, no pueden sacar ese tipo de conjeturas así nada más-

-Mira madre, yo sé que hasta tu notas la forma como nos queda viendo…-

-Si- Interrumpió Tenten – Como si fuéramos ratas de alcantarilla-

-Exacto- murmuro el resto

-Eso no es verdad, es solo que… bueno… ella-

-Acéptalo madre, es una niña mimada que necesita que la bajen de su nube-

-¿y quién se supone que la bajara? ¿No serás tu verdad? Hijo-

Minato hace su aparición por la puerta de la cocina, al parecer no había escuchado mucho, pero conocía a su hijo y leía sus intenciones a kilómetros de distancia.

-No te atrevas a hacer algo en contra de la Señorita Hyuga, Entendiste-

Menma ignorando las advertencias de su padre, tomo un vaso de jugo y se lo bebió de golpe, paso su mano por los labios limpiando los rastros que había en ellos y volteo su rostro en dirección a Minato.

-Nada, no le hare Nada… que ella no quiera-

-Condenado Chamaco- El cucharon de Kushina iba justo en dirección de su hijo.

-Ya... Ya... es una broma- Índico este cubriendo su cabeza con ambas manos

-Jajajajajaja- Risas múltiples se hicieron oír en aquella cocina. Y así avanzo la hora de almuerzo, entre charlas, amenazas y uno que otro grito estruendoso de Kushina hacia su hijo.

-0-

-¿Y? de veras acataras las órdenes de tus padres- Pregunta Sai con un aire de verdadera preocupación.

-Jajajajajaja- Kiba sonríe burlón ante la pregunta que acababa de formular su pálido amigo.

-No es gracioso Kiba, Menma debería, aunque fuese en esta ocasión…-

-Parece que no me conocieras Sai-

Kiba sonríe de medio lado – ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el plan?-

-Menma, Kiba, están hablando de la patrona, no de las mujercillas que suelen tirarse-

-Ya contrólate Sai- Bufo molesto el castaño

-Solo quiero enseñarle a esa muchachita un poco de los modales texanos-

-Jajajaja así se dice compañero-

-No tienes idea, ya me imagino sobre ella, haciéndola gemir y suplicarme más jajaja-

-Ustedes son unos vulgares, yo me largo-

-Vamos Sai no te comportes como niño virgo… oh perdón, olvidaba que lo eras-

Kiba y Menma chocaron sus puños, mientras que el joven Sai solo opto por suspirar resignado y rogar que no se desatara una catástrofe.

-0-

La noche cayó sobre el hermoso cielo de Texas, los trabajadores ya habían culminado su jornada y se disponían a descansar. Se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones ubicadas fuera de la casa principal, en una caballa enorme, con 4 habitaciones para todos ellos.

Kushina y Minato dormían en una, Tenten y Karin en otra… Shikamaru, Lee y Suigetsu en otra, y en la última Kiba, Menma y Sai.

…

Mientras tanto en la casa principal ya se encontraban reposando Ino y Toneri, mientras tanto Hina, como era su costumbre, saco su diario y se dispuso a escribir.

"_Querido Diario_

_Hoy fue un día aburrido, como parece ser todo en este maldito lugar; salvo por el accidente de esta mañana, todo fue normal._

_¿Qué accidente? _

_Pues veras primero un estúpido caballo casi me mata, de no ser por…. El Idiota de Menma… aunque por él estoy con todos mis huesos en su lugar el imbécil ese no perdió oportunidad de burlarse de mi…_

_Puedes creer que después de verme con ojos de perversión, ha osado decir "esta buena… pero he visto mejores" ¡Ja! Pero quien se cree ese gusano de alcantarilla… ya deseara probar estas carnes, obviamente eso jamás sucederá, soy más de lo que ese gusano podría aspirar. Pobre chico… aunque no está nada mal… bueno… no es que me guste, solo digo que no esta tan mal para ser un simple peón._

_Bueno, de todos modos, ¿a quién le importa lo que ese imbécil pueda pensar? Solo debo preocuparse que Toneri me vea hermosa… aunque a veces dudo siquiera prender una llama en él… HAAA está abstinencia va a matarme. ¿Por qué mi esposo tiene que ser tan… tan… anticuado?_

_Hasta pronto_

_Hina Hyuga._


	3. Chapter 3

**DECLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ MENCIONADOS SON TOMADOS DE LA PELICULA DE NARUTO; ROAD TO NINJA; DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**DIVINO PECADO**

…

**CAPITULO III**

…

Cuatro días trascurridos desde su llegada al rancho Otsutsuki; desde el accidente con el caballo no había querido volver a Salí a los alrededores, así que optaba por aburrirse como ostra en compañía de su amiga, o a veces su querido novio.

Se movía entre las sabanas, tratando de dormir, pero los rayos de sol, y el sonido del exterior se lo impedían… resignada, como siempre, se levantó de mala gana y dirigió sus pasos hacia la ducha. No sin antes mandar miles de maldiciones a cada criatura que había en el lugar, principalmente a un gallito que osaba cantar muy cerca de su ventana a las 4:00 am, -_joder eso no es de Dios, despertarme a las 4 no es de Dios…. Las ojeras que me cargo parecen acantilados… que horror- _

Salió de la habitación ya con su ropa puesta y la firme convicción que saldría de compras ese día, le urgía despejar su mente…

….

En el comedor principal ya estaban Toneri e Ino terminando su desayuna mientras entablaban una cómoda y amena platica.

-Tengo varias novelas de Caballería, y una que otra de la era medieval-

-Qué excelente, yo aprecio mucho ese tipo de lectura-

-No hay como los escritos de antes… ¿verdad?-

-La verdad que sí, yo soy fanática de la poesía barroca, en especial de Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz-

-Yo tengo varios libros de poesía, Lope de vega, Francisco Quevedo… entre otros-

-¿podría verlos?-

-Por supuesto, que te parece si por la tarde te muestro mi colección, hoy no tengo mucho trabajo así que podría-

-Que gusto, ya me siento ansiosa de pensar en esos tesoros literarios que guardas-

-Parecen un par de ancianitos aburridos-

Con una expresión funesta, ojeras monumentales y un moño a medio hacer aparece Hina, ignorando los dos pares de ojos que la veían algo aterrados, se sentó lenta y cansadamente en una de las sillas desocupadas y en vez de pedir comida opto por recostar su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-¿Mi…mi…mi amor estas bien?- pregunto Toneri, un poco nervioso.

Hina dirigió una mirada asesina a su futuro esposo, que al verle solo sintió su cuerpo encresparse.

-¿te parece que estoy bien?-

-Bu…bu…bueno… ¿que podría hacer para que estés mejor?-

Hina suspiro cansada –Mata el maldito gallo que me despierta a las cuatro de la mañana, por ahí podrías empezar-

Toneri sonrió de medio lado -Amor, no puedo hacer eso-

-Entonces no me preguntes de nuevo- y volvió a cerrar sus ojos y esconder su rostro sobre los brazos, para intentar dormir un poco sobre aquella mesa.

-Hina…- Toneri iba a seguir hablando pero Ino le tomo el brazo y negó con su cabeza… conocía muy bien a su amiga y lo mejor era no hablarle cuando esa aura negra le rodeaba.

-Por la tarde quiero ir de compras, así que… ¿podrías prestarme tu chofer?-

-¿no quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto extrañado el joven

-No, hacéis ustedes dos sus aburridos planes, que yo me iré de compras-

-Per…-

-Nada… ya dije, quiero ir sola, ¿es mucho pedir?-

-Como quieras amiga…- dijo Ino -Espero que eso te ayude a relajar tus Hormonas-

-INOOO-

-Ves, te estas irritando fácilmente, así que mejor mantenerme lejos…-

-Hump-

Y sin más que decir, la joven Ino se levantó dirigiendo sus pasos a la sala.

-Oye tú, sirvienta- Dijo Hina dirigiendo sus palabras a Karin que se acercaba a recoger los platos de la mesa.

-Tráeme un café Negro, bien cargado… y se me antojan unos panqueques… pero rápido ok, los quiero para ya-

Karin mordió su labio para no gritarle un par de insultos a aquella peli azul altanera.

-Pero muévete, ¿que estas esperando?-

Solo respiro hondo, no podía hacer nada, así que tomo los platos que Ino había dejado y se dirigido hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno de Hina- _podría escupir en su café, si eso es lo único que me queda- _

-0-

-HERMANO-

Karin se dirigía presurosa hacia las caballerizas, donde se encontraba trabajando su hermano y los demás jóvenes.

-¿Qué te pica Karin?-

-Sirve de Chofer hoy, te conviene-

Menma arqueo una ceja

-Papá salió, y aparte de él, solo Shikamaru y tú tiene licencia-

-Pues que vaya Shika…-

-Es para la Señorita Hina-

Menma miro extrañado a su hermana, -_¿?-_

-Va solo ella, el joven Toneri se quedara acá con la rubia-

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Menma

-Ok, pero que no sepa la vieja que voy yo-

-No te preocupes por eso, tu solo has lo que tengas que hacer-

Karin se dio la vuelta, y antes de avanzas le dijo aún ultima cosa

-Baja a esa princesita de su nube-

Y siguió su camino…

-0-

Una falda de jeans que daba a medio muslo, Botas negras altas y de tacón, y un top igualmente negro… y sobre este un chaleco jeans sin mangas, no lo llevaba abotonado, permitiendo lucir más su busto que parecía querer estallar la tela aquel top.

Se subió al vehículo sin preguntar más, solo enfocada en sus pensamientos… -_esa tarde es de relajación, y que mejor que eso que una tarde de compras, tal vez se compraba un conjunto sexy para Toneri… o si claro… -_

No conocía ningún buen lugar para ir, pero bueno… tenía toda la tarde para conocer…

Pronto se alejaron del Rancho, dando paso al centro de la ciudad, -_la civilización- _Centros comerciales por doquier, restaurantes, y mucha gente, por las aceras…

-¿Dónde la llevo Señorita?-

-_esa voz… acaso-_

Una boina no permitía distinguir bien su cabellera, pero al fijar su ojos es el retrovisor fue más que evidente de quien se trataba.

Hina refunfuño un poco, que broma tan cruel del destino…

-¿Pero que tu aquí? ¿Pensé que el capataz seria…?-

-Mi padre no pudo venir, pero estoy yo aquí, ¿tanto le molesta mi presencia?-

-No sabes cuánto-

Menma Se giró, quedando frente a la joven chica, que al sentir sus ojos azules fijos sobre ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-De…de…deja de verme así-

-Solo quiero hacer las paces con mi futura jefa-

Menma se relamió los labios, y esto o paso desapercibida para Hina quien solo trago en seco –_joder, joder, joder, porque me pone tan nerviosa- _

-Yo…yo…yo… no quiero hacer las paces con un idiota como tú-

-Vamos princesa, no te hagas de rogar-

Hina ya no soportaba aquella mirada sobre si, así que opto por acceder… todo con tal que aquel incomodo momento desapareciera.

-0-

Fueron de tienda en tienda, toda la tarde junto aquel hombre, -_¿Cuál tarde de relajación?, estar con este sujeto no es bueno para mi salud mental-_

El acaso ya estaba por llegar, así que decidieron partir, no habían pronunciado muchas palabras durante toda la tarde… Menma solo la observaba medirse traje tras traje… y cargarlo de maletas, una que otra vez oso preguntarle a él si se veía bien con cierto conjunto… -_desnuda te verías mejor- _era lo único que le cruzaba por la mente.

Caminaban en dirección hacia el vehículo, cuando una vocecilla les detuvo el paso

-M…M…Menma-

Ambos giraron el rostro, encontrándose con una joven de cabellos rosas y mirada verduzca. Vestía unos vaqueros negros, votas color café y una camisa de mangas largas, del mismo color que las botas.

-¿_y esta? ¿Es que está peleada con los dioses de la moda? ¿Quién es?- _Hina la miraba con desprecio, y desconcierto.

-Sakura, Hola- Menma al verle no pudo más que pronunciar esas cortas palabras, deseaba irse de ahí, desaparecer… -_que buen momento para que apareciera esta… joder… ojala no me friegue la movida-_

-No… tu… tu… No me llamaste, des…des… después de aquella noche… no me llamaste-

Hina abrió sus ojos cual platos, e instantáneamente los enfoco en Menma, quien parecía inmune a los comentarios de la chica.

-Lo siento Sakura, tu y yo no quedamos en eso-

Una mueca de dolor se reflejó en el rostro de la peli rosa, quien solo llevo sus brazos sobre su pecho, y dibujo una media sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, solo que, tenía la esperanza de volver a… estar contigo-

_-¿pero qué pasa con esta chica, acaso no nota que estoy aquí? está en la calle… esas cosas no debería decirlas así nomas-_

-Lo siento, de veras Sakura-

-No debes disculparte, fue maravilloso… Solo… no olvides que estoy para ti Menma… Siempre estaré para ti-

Y dio media vuelta alejándose de ahí.

Hina aún no caía en su asombro_ -¿que rayos fue eso?-_

-Nos vamos-

-S…s…si-

Hina lo observo, no parecía haberse inmutado ni un poco, nada… ni las palabras ni las confesiones de aquella chica lo hicieron borrar su expresión de seriedad. Sentía un poco de pena ajena, y no entendía como aquella chica no lo había mandado a bailar al limbo, -"_ estoy para ti…siempre" que estupidez es esa, debería valorarse más, ni que este sujeto estuviera tan bueno… ok…. Lo está, pero no es para tanto-_

Subieron al vehículo y se dirigieron de nuevo al rancho… Esta vez con Hina en el asiento del copiloto, debido a que el asiento trasero de la camioneta y el baúl estaban llenos de sus bolsos y cajas de compras.

Ya habían avanzado unos quince minutos en completo silencio…. Hasta que la curiosidad la venció

-Con que todo un Gigoló-

-¿Perdón?-

-No te hagas, esa era una de tus conquistas-

-¿Se refiere a Sakura? No es una conquista, solo… le di lo que ella quería-

Hina chasqueo sus dientes… -_Pero que… ¡hay!-_

-Serás descarado, hasta pena me dio la chica-

-¿Por qué? Usted la escucho, hasta me agradeció-

Una venita se formó en la frente de la joven _–descarado, imbécil-_

-Pobre tontas, rebajarse por alguien como tú, ni que fueras Vin Diesel-

-Jajajajaja ¿Conque así le gustan?-

-Hump-

-No las entenderías, a menos que probaras lo que puedo dar-

-Por favor, yo no me rebajaría a tu nivel-

-Bueno, no las juzgue entonces-

-No la juzgo, solo me parece estúpido lo que ella hizo, no tiene dignidad-

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que pronunciaron en el trayecto.

…

Al llegar al rancho, Menma descargo las bolsas de Hina, llevándolas hasta la recamara.

-Estas son las ultimas Señorita-

Hina se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta.

-Bueno, ya lárgate, si no tienes nada más que hacer-

Menma sonrío de medio lado, y se dirigió a la puerta, pero en vez de salir, tomo con fuerza la puerta y la cerro de golpe. Mientras empujaba a la joven pegando su cuerpo a la pared.

Sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, y las muñecas de Hina se hallaban prisioneras en las manos de Menma que las mantenía levantadas sobre la cabeza de la joven Hina.

-¿Que…que…que…que haces?-

-Una apuesta Señorita… ¿la acepta?-

Hina seguía forcejeando, pero era inútil, Menma la tenía acorralada, su cuerpo presionando el suyo, y sus manos aprisionando sus muñecas.

-¿De qué apuesta hablas?-

-Si después de esto, sigue pensando que no soy suficiente para complacer a alguien como usted, entonces no la molestare-

-¿Después de que?-

-Esto-

Fue lo último que dijo Menma antes de besar ansioso los labios de Hina, quien al principio se resistió, cerrando su boca, y tensando su cuerpo.

No paso mucho, cuando sin darse cuenta sus labios estaban moviéndose al copas de los besos de Menma.

Sus cuerpos elevaron la temperatura en cuestión de segundos… un leve mordisco en el labio inferior de la joven, quien soltó un gemido leve, permitiendo a Menma introducir su lengua en la cavidad de la chica…

Menma soltó el agarre… llevando sus manos hasta la cintura de Hina… Ella podría empujarlo, podría escapar, Pero no lo hacía, al contrario, sus manos se movieron automáticamente hasta los mechones negros del chico, enredando sus dedos en estos, jaloneando suavemente…

Él bajo sus manos hasta la falda de la chica, moviéndolas habilidoso hasta alcanzar la parte trasera de ella. Sus manos estrujaron los glúteos de la joven, quien gimió al instante. él descendió de su boca, bajando lentamente por su cuello, besándolo, lamiendo, mordiendo… en un movimiento hábil levanto a la chica, quien enredo sus piernas en las caderas de Menma…

Empezó a caminar, cargando de ella, manteniendo sus labios sobre el cuellos de la joven, la sentó sobre la mesa de la habitación, tumbando a su paso todo lo que en ella había… se detuvo un instante, ambos viéndose fijamente…

-Que…que…que…que tanto ves idiota-

Menma sonrió de medio lado y volvió a buscar con sus labios el cuello de Hina, quien lo recibía gustosa. Mientras le besaba, sus manos hábilmente se deslizaban por sus muslos arrastrando en su pasa la falda de la chica.

Ella no se quedo atrás, sus manos buscaron la camisa del moreno, apartando los botones uno a uno, hasta dejar su pecho al descubierto.

-Quitala, me estorba-

Susurro ella, al ver que no podía desnudarlo por completo.

Menma entendiendo el mensaje se termino de despojar de aquella prenda, al miso tiempo que Hina se quitaba su chaleco.

Ella lo atrajo nuevamente hacia si, aprisionando sus labios en un acalorado beso, sus lenguas bailaban al compas, y sus manos se perdían en el cuerpo del otro.

Menma la halo de las caderas, pegando sus sexo al de él, provocando que un gemido saliera de su boca al sentir aquel bulto sobre sus panti, que ya estaban muy húmedos, evidencia de lo excitada que se encontraba.

-Pa…pagaras por esto imbécil-

-Con todo gusto princesa-

Menma la apretó mas contra su miembro, haciendo la gemir aun mas fuerte, el dolor empezaba a embargar su sexo, se encontraba tan duro, tan deseoso de ser liberado e irrumpir en el cuerpo de aquella joven.

El habiente estaba caluroso, sentía que sus cuerpos se deseaban, se añoraban… ambos encendidos como dos llamas que se encontraban y querían quemar todo a su paso.

Sus movimientos eróticos solo los encendían mas… sus caricias… sus palpitaciones agitadas… en aquel cuarto solo importaba calmar el deseo que nació desde el día que se conocieron…

Inconscientes del mundo exterior solo existían los dos, y su deseo…. Hasta que un ruido los trajo de golpe a la realidad, una voz conocida muy bien por ambos jóvenes…

-Amor, ¿estás ahí? ¿Puedo entrar?-

-0-

**NOTAS FINALES**

**Hola, se que aún no he acabado Pacto de Amor, pero no podía mas con mis ideas… tengo dos fics mas en mi cabeza, pero solo subiré uno más aparte de Pacto… y eso lo elegiré según el número de reviews… **

**Será:**

**Divino Pecado vrs El Caballero y La Plebeya**

**El que posea mayor número de Reviews gana, y le seguiré actualizando… por eso subi tres capítulos seguidos de ambos fics.**

**Asi que escojan ¿cual les gusta mas?**


End file.
